False Devotion
by Hope Hoiseth
Summary: Hushed whispered went around the dinning hall. The life of the baby would truly be sad. A life that would last a couple of hours. "The child will not die," stated the youngest, the next proceeded to speak, "She will be the salvation of the Gaiden." "We need to hide her," Rei said. "Rei, you and I know that will not work." "She will be the salvation of the world."
1. Prologue

Prologue

The people of a small town in the Land of Rivers came together to have dinner one last time as a clan. No one was crying, even though they knew that ninja's were coming to massacre them all. None of the town members were ninja's, only three were, and the ability of those three challenged Kage's.

At the head of the table, a young boy of fifteen, a man, and an elder were sat thinking of a way to save the world with their deaths. Everyone had a tint of sadness in their eyes, but they knew that the only way to truly end the Third Shinobi World War was with their clan's death.

However, a couple weren't in their seats. This caused everyone to question were the two lovers were.

The women emitted another scream as she pushed harder. Her husband was urging her to keep pushing was by her side holding her hand. With a final push, the cries of a baby got louder and the life in the woman began to fade.

"Where could they be?" Asked someone. "They know this is a mandatory meeting!" Another exclaimed.

"Akio, bring her to me," the woman gasped. Aiko quickly did all that was need and wrapped his baby daughter in a blanket. He moved to sit next to Rei and carefully handed his daughter to his wife.

"Oh my, she is just like you," she smiled at him.

"That's true, she does have my eyes, doesn't she?" He let out a small laugh with a small smile gracing his lips.

"They are going to kill her," Rei said quietly.

The room had gone chaotic; everyone shouting about the couple leaving. The elder slowly stood up, the room went quiet to the point it one could here a pin drop. "The child was born," he stated.

"What are we going to do? Aiko," Rei said in pain, holding onto life the best she could for the dear life of her baby.

"I don't know sweetheart," he answered. "I don't know."

Hushed whispered went around the dinning hall. The life of the youngest Gaiden would truly be sad. A dear baby that would only live for a couple of hours. "The child will not die," stated the youngest of the three, the next proceeded to speak, "She will be the salvation of the Gaiden."

"We need to hide her," Rei said.

"Rei, you and I know that will not work."

 _"_ _She will be the salvation of the world."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mai," Pein stated.

"What Dad?" The young black haired girl nagged. "I got out okay?" she spke, "They didn't even see my true appearance, I'm not hurt am I?" She gestured to her body. "Will you look at that? I'm not hurt!"

Pein didn't speak. He glared at her, trying to figure out a way to contain his daughter. He knew for a fact if he didn't allow her to continue her missions, she would somehow manage to follow the other members of the Akatsuki while they were on their missions. However, all her missions always finished like the last one ended. She completed them, figuring out who the jinchuriki was before being attacked by Anbu and chased round while she only laughed at them.

He sighed and looked down. He hated this life for her even if it was him who told Konan that they would only keep her if she became ninja. How he wished that she didn't want to be ninja because it definitely didn't allow her to have the life of a normal child her age.

"You will be infiltrating the Konohagakure next." A smile spread across the girls lips as she exclaimed a 'Yes'. He gently smiled at her, "now go get ready you idiot."

She goofily saluted her father before leaving, "yes leader-sama."

"You can't let her go to Konoha!" screamed Hidan. "She's my fiancé, you can't split us up!"

"Stop being a pedophile Hidan," Kakazu seethed. "We can't risk putting her endanger," he continued, "either way, we already know who the host of the Kyuubi is."

The akatsuki members ganged up on Pein. All of them refusing to let the young member go anywhere.

"Pein, why are you sending her to Konoha?" Itachi asked calmly unlike the other member.

The room went quiet waiting for Pein's answer. "Mai isn't going to Konoha for the jinchuriki," he pused for a moment. "She is going to live a life of a normal child," he closed his eyes, "as you know, Mai became the perfect tool when she was young, the worst part is that we made her the perfect tool at the cost of her childhood.

"She acts happy around us, but I can see that the bonds that we broke still need to heal. Us having her kill Jihan so that her doujutsu got the next level wasn't right. On top of that, Konoha is very passionate about bonds, making it the best place to send Mai. A place where she can form bonds, even if at the end she might end up betraying us."

The members stood still watching their leader intently, knowing he is right. With a lot of hesitation, all of them agreed.

A girl stood at the front of the Konohagakure gates admiring their massive size. A short braid of black hair that was swung over her shoulder. Her hair faded to a light hue of blue by her tips over her tight black long sleeved shirt. She wore baggy dark blue pants that got to mid calf with ninja boot that covered the rest of her leg.

"Who are you?" A man with spiky black hair and a bandage nose appeared in front of her.

I stared at him for a second. "Mai," I replied in the most precise way with a cheeky grin.

"Don't test us sweetheart," the man behind the man infant of me said. He had a headband that covered his entire top part of his head.

"What's on your chin, man?" I asked that dude.

The man stuttered for words. Finally he said, "Kotetsu, get her." The man infront of me grabbed me at twisted me around. He bound my hands together and pushed me towards the village.

We were walking towards the large red building at the center of the village. Kotetsu and his friend were behind me pushing me forward.

"You know I'm not a threat" I told them. "I'm just looking for my family."

"I believe it's just the way you acted at first that set us off, either way though, it's natural procedure to take you to the Hokage," said Kotetsu. I looked at him over my shoulder and gave him a small closed eye small with a shrug.

"No worries man, I understand your precaution." I looked at the ground in front of me and smirked. _This was way to easy._

"Right, so you are telling me that you lost your family after bandit attack and wandered looking for them for a while until you found Konoha?" The Hokage asked me.

"Well, sir," I said, "that is what I just said." He let out a hearty laugh.

"All right, all right," he waved his hand. "What is it you intend to do?"

I sat on the floor and looked at the old man."I was hoping to stay here. As I told you before, my family is part of a merchant tribe. I remember my father mentioned that we would be stopping at Konoha this year. So, I think the most rational thing to do is stay here and wait. If I leave and then they proceed to show up, it's only going to become crazy.

"So yeah, I was hoping to stay here until my family shows up," I smiled up at the old man.

"You got a lot of time to think of that," I nodded. "Fine but there will be a few conditions. First we are going to look into your mind to make sure your story checks out, okay child?" I simply smiled.

"Oh my god, Mom is so going to kill me." I was running through the forest trying to get to the village we were meant to be in. I broke the dense forest only to see the village burning. Screams were going everywhere.

As I ran through the village, there were dozens of dead bodies. "Mom!" I scream. "Dad! Itachi!"

I ran through the village turning corners and evading the falling buildings. I was only a street away when a man in a black cloak with red clouds appeared in front of me.

He had black hairs and lines going down by his nose and piercing red eyes. He said one thing that had me running back to the forest, "Run."

He was chasing me as I ran.

I burst chakra out of me, not capable of seeing any more. I had tears going down my cheeks as I panted.

Someone crouched down next to me and held me. "It's alright," the old man said.

"Hokage-sama, she's cleared but there is a few things I would like to question her on," I heard someone say.

"Can you handle it," the Hokage whispered to me. I wiped my eyes and stood up. I gave them all a dazzling smile and stuck out a thumbs up.

"Go for it," I winked.

"I would like to ask who Itachi is?" The man with long blond hair asked. My smile faltered for a second.

"He's my brother of course." I told them. "He turned six last month but he is very smart for his age."

"How did you know how to stop the jutsu?"

Now I definitely felt proud."I'm training to be a ninja. My father said that ninja use chakra and tend to meditate to control it. Since then, that's what I've done. He even gave me some books on chakra and I know a few things.

"I developed this really cool thing too! When I meditate, I store my chakra in a reserve where it is stored. I used that chakra right now. Anyway, from the books I read, the only way to get out of things that your mind is involved in, you need to burst out chakra, hurt your self, or get a friend to touch you or something with chakra."

The old man returned to his chair and placed his chin in his hand. "I'm impressed."

"I know you are, who wouldn't be impressed at this beast?" A few chuckles escaped the men with mask that were by the doors.

"Mai, you do know you will be staying in a ninja village right?" I gave him a confused 'yes'. "Would you like to train to become a ninja?"

"Are you kidding me! Yeah!"

"Now that we have that sorted, how about living arrangements?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened the door to the classroom. A blond boy was tied up and was being scolded by the sensei. The teacher stopped his rambling and looked at me. "Can I do something for you?"

"Old Man Hokage said that I will be joining this class." I saw that he got a bit irked when I called the Homage an old man.

"May you introduce your self please?" I walked to the center of the class and smiled at everyone. I noticed that there was a variety of clan members in the class.

"Hi, I'm Mai. I belong to a merchant tribe but after an attack I lost them and found Konoha. So I decided to try out becoming a ninja."

A girl that looked like the man that interrogated me yesterday stood up. "Don't think that it will be easy! We have been here for years studying and we will be graduating soon so don't think you'll pass"

"Ino! That was rude," the sensei said. I however reacted differently. I was laughing lightly as I stared at the girl.

"Sensei it's quite alright. I'm sure Inois all talk but no do. I'm sure a rule of a ninja is to not underestimate their opponents." I cheekily smiled. The entire class burst into laughter, Ino simply huffed and sat down.

"That was uncalled for Mai, but she is in way right," Sensei addressed. "You can't be expected to learn what these students have learned in the past years in the next few days."

"Oh come on sensei, don't underestimate me! I'm a quick learner!" Sensei only shook his head and had a fond-like glint in his eyes.

"As you wish Mai, I'm Iruka Umino." Iruka introduced himself, "You may take a seat wherever you'd like."

"Kay Iruka," Iruka was shocked at the way I referred to him. I walked up the small steps to the back of class and sat at the seat at the back.

Iruka then continued his scolding on the blond and informed the class that they'll have to redo a review later today. The only thing I could do was sweat drop at the fact these kids were this lazy. Like come on! It's just a review on a jutsu!

Iruka then started his lesson on chakra. I felt my eyes drop as he talked. I was already holding my head on my head. I tried my best to keep my eyes open but Iruka extremely boring voice just bored me to sleep.

I was sleeping peacefully on my desk when someone banged my desk. "Holy shit!" I screamed.

"This is unacceptable Mai, the exam is in three days," he definitely looked pissed. "You know nothing and you are sleeping?"

"But it is so boring Iruka," I whined. "I already know everything on chakra and stuff."

"I doubt it."

"I got out of some jutsu a guy interrogating me put me on," I said with a tint of ego.

"I doubt that too."

"The only thing I'm going to fail is fighting stuff," I mumbled as I slammed my face on the table. A smirk creeped on my face as I thought of the situation I was in. _I bet the physical exam is just doing a pathetic jutsu._

"If that is so, I'll help you in that area while _Naruto_ cleans up his mess."

"Whatever," I grumbled as I went back to sleeping.

"Mai!"

"I'm up!" I lifted my head to listen to Iruka's fail of a class.

Any question he had, a girl with pink girl always answered. Then she proceeded to pester a boy who's name I learned was Sasuke Uchiha. I knew that there were only a few members of the clan left but I didn't one of them would've been a boy my age.

Time flew by slowly and Iruka released us for lunch. I left the school grounds to go buy a lunch. As I wandered aimlessly around the streets, I found a small store that sold fruits and vegetables. Seeing as I had nothing to lose, I entered only to be greeted by some old people.

"Hi," I greeted them. Most greeted me back or just gave me a small smile. I looked over at the goods and picked up some apples, oranges, and tomatoes and placed them in a plastic bag.

"How much Miss?" I asked the old lady at the counter.

"Just 100 ryo sweet heart," the lady said. I payed the amount and as I left I gave my regards to the elder inside.

I made my way back to the academy. The class hadn't started when I entered. I reassumed my seat at the back and began to eat my lunch. As I ate some of my apples I took in the social groups of the school.

There was a group boys of distinctive clans together around the center of the class speaking calmly. The blond was still sitting alone at the front of the class. Other students were gathered at different areas of the class with their one or two friends. Nonetheless, all the girls were crowed around Sasuke Uchiha or simply gushing about him.

I tried seeing what seeped to capture all the girls attention but I couldn't see anything. He was just a normal guy to me.

I heard a stomach grumble and I looked around the class for it. I wasn't the only one looking for it though. It seemed that the boy with the dog also heard the grumble. I finally found the accused holding his stomach as the girls around him talked about how healthy their lunch was.

 _Hm, looks like Sasuke Uchiha is hungry._ I pulled out an orange, an apple, and a tomato from my plastic bag. "Sasuke," I spoke. The room went quiet as I threw the fruits over at him. He easily caught them and looked at me expectantly. "I'm not keen on sharing my food, your stomach just reminded me of how annoying it is to be hungry." I threw my apples core to the trash can at the front of the room and then bit in to another one.

I hummed in appreciation of the juiciness of the apple. As I chewed, I opened my eyes in question of why the room was still so silent. I looked over at Sasuke eating the tomato first. The boys were staring at the girls ready to kill me and the girls taking menacing steps towards me.

"We need to get something clear New Girl," Ino said.

"Sure," I said. "I don't really care though."

"Sasuke is ours, not yours so back off."

"Kay cool. I don't care, he is just a guy and if I'm going to be training to be a ninja, there's literally no point in looking at guys."

"Good, so back off," another girl said. I just then got the urge to piss these girls off.

As they were walking away, I spoke again, "But then and again, the poor guy needs to left alone. Seriously guys, I thought you loved him, look at the guy," I gestured to Sasuke who was now looking at me. "He glares at thin air all day wanting to kill someone and because you guys annoy the shit out of him."

Some girl then said, "You know nothing."

"Do I really? For one, I literally don't care what he does, he can jump off a bridge and I won't care if he dies or not. Either way the point is," I said nonchalantly, "get your faces out of your ass and look at the guy. It's pretty easy to read someone. He was holding his abdomen before, meaning he had something going on with his stomach.

"However, it is lunch right so the most reasonable thing was that he was hungry and didn't have any lunch, but then and again, he wouldn't be this hungry by this time of day if he had breakfast. You can then deduce that his last meal was a some shitty takeout food yesterday for dinner."

"That's not true," the pink haired girl said.

"What she is saying is true," Sasuke finally spoke. "Thanks."

"Whatever," I then proceeded to sleep.

"Transform," pink haired Sakura transformed into Iruka.

"Good job Sakura," Iruka said.

"Did you see that Sasuke," she tried to get Sasuke's attention.

Iruka then let the entire class do their transformations leaving me last. I laughed internally thinking that this was his way to humiliate me in front of the class.

"Since you have never done this before Mai, I'll explain how to do it." Iruka began. "It's only three hand seals," he showed me the dog, boar, and ram hand seals. "Focus your chakra and think of who you want to transform into."

There were whispers going on behind me.

"She won't do it, it even took Sasuke a couple of tries to get it right."

"She's pathetic."

"Loser."

"Lunatic."

I turned around and looked at them. All the whispering stopped and I raised an eyebrow at them. I gave everyone a small smile while I shook my head.

"So just transform into yo-" I stopped talking sensing a odd type of chakra.

"Is something wrong Mai," Iruka asked with a smug look on his face.

With a concentrating look on my face I said, "It's just that I sense chakra coming from the corner. It's odd though. I can't explain it." Erica's shoulder's tensed and looked at me eerily.

"Don't worry and transform into me."

I formed the three hand signs and looked at Iruka. In a poof of smoke, I transformed my self into Iruka and smirked. Everyone's mouths were agape staring at the me.

"I told you Iruka, I'm a quick learner."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked around at the shops on the road. I was heading home after a long first day at the academy. I was honestly surprised at the easiness of it for a graduating class. Other graduating academy students in other lands had to know a lot more.

Screams a head caused my head to perk up more. Plenty girls of the academy were they squandering around. "Hey guys look!" One of the girls pointed at me. Soon the entire mob of girls were staring at me with murderous glares.

I gave them a small wave with a small smile and turned the corner. "Were do you think you're going?"

I gave them all an incredulous look. "Home?"

"What you pulled in the classroom wasn't smart of you?"

"It wasn't?" I gave them a look filled with disbelief as I stared at each girl as if they were crazy.

"Yeah, wasn't."

I rolled my eyes, "So?" None one said anything. "Talk to me when you don't want to talk about some guy." I turned and continued walking home.

Footsteps behind where loud, quickly turning a corner and blending into the shadows as the mob of girls chased after me.

"Tch," I grumbled, "how are they meant to become ninjas?"

"I've asked myself that before." I let a horrifying scream as I turned to Sasuke there with a smirk on his face.

He was staring at me with intensity. Boring his eyes into mine trying to find a weakness."That wasn't cool man, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Hn."

"What does that mean?"

"Hn."

Looking at the boy in front of me with a look of weirdness, I brushed past him and went on my way.

"Wait," he said. I didn't bother. I continued walking without a care in the world. He quickly caught up to me and I gave him look.

"Thanks for the food," he thanked me for the food and I only gave a nod in return. I stared at him through the corner of my eyes.

I could clearly understand why he had girls all over him. He was tall and lean. Although his face was boyish, there were feministic traits here and there. He demeanor was controlled and silent. As I contemplated his looks I realized that his character was quite dark. Even though I knew he was set for revenge, darkness only seemed to guard who he really was. "Do you care Sasuke?" I asked him.

Sasuke stopped walking and I followed his lead. "Why do you ask?" he asked glaring slightly.

My blue eyes held his onyx eyes for a second before looking away. "You're quite and cold but everyone cares. We are human after all. It's just how much we care Sasuke. Something obviously happened to you. I'm not going to ask what since that is for you to tell, so do you care Sasuke?" I asked once again.

"I do care."

I turned my gaze to his calculating eyes. "What do you truly care for?"

"Maybe the village, mostly revenge though." I nodded subtly and clenched my fist.

I looked down at the ground gritting my teeth. I don't understand how someone could care for an entire village. Plenty of ninja did and I never understood. They gave up their lives for it when in reality they never knew what the served. Villages caused bloodshed everywhere, a clear example could be Itachi and Sasuke. When Sasuke faced the betrayal he for sure wouldn't want to care for the village. But this here and now, when one cares for something they would get stronger and caring for something in particular made only made someone stronger. If revenge was making Sasuke stronger then I couldn't judge.

I smiled at Sasuke, "Want to come over?"

His entire look changed to one of disgust. I was mentally laughing in my head but I was fairly certain he would decline in a very vulgar way. "Why?"

Now I was the one with a bewildered look. I choked on my spit and looked at him like he was a lunatic. "Sorry, I thought you would've said no," I patted my chest trying to calm down my coughing. "I was inviting you to eat dinner at my place."

The dark haired boy sighed in frustration and looks at me. "I figured as much but why?' he strained.

"I don't know," I scrunched up my face. "I figured you'd want to eat homemade food. You didn't well yesterday night so how about today?"

He started walking again and I looked at his back questioningly. _Tch, what an asshole._ _Just leaving p-_ "Are we going to your place or not?"

I ran over to him and gave him a pointed look. "You should've said that when you began walking dickhead."

After dinner, Sasuke and I sat on the floor telling jokes. He would normal chuckle or smile a little which would make me turn away a bit and blush. "Okay, okay, I got another one ready?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Naruto was pulling a wagon up a hill." Sasuke gave me a look when I said Naruto. "It doesn't matter Sasuke. He was saying 'Fuck this' and 'Fuck that' when he was pulling the wagon up the hill. A priest hears this and tells Naruto, 'You shouldn't swear like that, Naruto. Kami is all around us.' Naruto then asks, 'Is he in the sky?'The priest says,'Yes.' 'Is he in the bush over there?" Naruto asks. The priest then answers with another 'Yes'. Naruto then asks, 'Is he in my wagon?' and the priest says 'Yes'. Naruto then says, 'Well tell him to get the fuck out and push!"

I curled into a ball on the floor holding my sides from the pain of laughing to much. Once my laughter died down, I stared at Sasuke. My head was by his feet and he was staring at me, chuckling a bit. "What?" Do you have a better Naruto joke?"

"I think I might have one." I sat up quickly and stared at him.

"I think I have it. Iruka was the new teacher and wanted to test out his new physically skills. The first day of class, he starts by saying, 'Everyone who thinks they're stupid, stand up!'After a few seconds, Naruto stands up. Iruka then asks, 'Do you think you're stupid, Naruto?' Naruto then answers with, 'No, sir, but I hate to see you standing there all by yourself."

I burst out laughing again and I could hear Sauske trying to stifle his laughter. When we both steadied our breathing, we looked at each other. "Didn't you need to stay after class to catch up with us."

I was standing up when he said that and I froze and slowly turned to him. "I forgot." He smirked. "Why are you smirking, I'm going to fail!" I screamed at him.

"I thought you were a quick learner?"

"Shut it you incompetent duck!" We both froze and looked at each other again and burst out laughing.

"Why incompetent duck, Mai?" I kicked him on the shin and walked away. I heard him stand up and follow me to my room. "Wait where are you going?"

"Where do you think I am?" I sighed. "I'm going to look at books on how to do the jutsu's."

I looked over at Sasuke and saw him having a battle with himself. He looked down to the floor and said something. "Did you say something Sasuke?"

He looked at me, "I'll help you. There are only two general techniques since you already know how to control chakra well." I raised my eyebrow at him and scoffed.

"Well? I'm a pro and chakra control."

"Well then you should have now problem with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu." He stated. "You'll only having problems with Taijutsu."

"Kay, so what do we do first?" I asked him cheerly. Seasick sighed and rubber his face.

"Let's go to the field."

Sasuke and I walked down the road under the dark sky. It was night time but neither one of us wanted to stop hanging out. I didn't realize that I hadn't had this much fun with anyone in a long time, and I could tell Sasuke didn't as well.

It was probably around midnight when we got to the field and he helped me train. He made a stupid remark which I countered back every time I messed up.

I enjoyed acting like an idiot around him but I felt a pang in my heart when I thought about why I was here. I felt like I made a friend out of Sasuke and I didn't feel like breaking that bond.

I cut myself with the kunai that was in my hand when I realized that I broke the first rule a spy. _Never make bonds_.

I held my hand to my chest and cursed obscenities under my breath. Sasuke was suddenly in front of me holding my hand. "What happened?"

"Nothing and I'm fine but this is just peachy." I pulled my hand away from him.

"What happened to you?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Nothing," I snapped. I sighed and looked at him. "Sorry, just tired." I laid down on the grass and stared at the stars. The tall green trees around the clearing stood tall and swayed a bit when the light breeze hit them.

"You're going to be fine." I gave him a small smile. He laid next to me as we stared at the dark sky. "I think you might be a prodigy." He said. I turned to him with a wide grin on my face.

"Are you jealous?" He looked at me and gave me one of his famous smirks.

"No," Sasuke closed his eyes and turned back up to look up at sky. "I think that's why I get along with you."

I continued to stare at his profile. He had defined jaw and nose; his dark eyes. His capable way of keeping everything composed; his snarky comments; his smile. I turned back up to the sky with a light blush on my cheeks. _Oh my god, I'm turning into a fangirl._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The beautiful sun decided to grace humanity with its presence this morning when I opened my eyes. I groaned slightly as I cracked my back. I slammed my arms on my bed only to hear a moan beside me. Looking at my surroundings, I found myself in the training grounds from last night, along with Sasuke holding his face.

"Really Mai?" Sasuke moaned, "You had to hit my face?"

"Fuck off retard."

I got onto my feet and stared at the world. I had a feeling that my time in Konoha would be longer than the other villages, more stressful as well. Konoha wasn't like other villages. It was more lively and vibrant, with so much life that I couldn't comprehend. Children ran in the streets, adults talked idly and interacted with the shinobi without a care in the world. There was no fear. Nothing at all, there was only the sun shining down on the city, blooming happiness in everyone.

Soon, Sasuke stood next to me and placed an arm around my shoulders. I tensed at the contact, but didn't question it. I tentatively looked over at him. He was also struggling with the hold, however, having slept next to him last night was enough to make this comfortable.

 _Now, what are my plans for today? Oh lord, please help me!_ I removed Sasuke's arm and looked at him. "What time is it?"

His questioning look disappeared as his head snapped up to the sun. I saw as his eyes widen and then grab my hand and started running. "We're late!"

"For the academy, right?" I asked.

We sped past people as they made their day in the market. Sasuke jumped onto the roofs and started running there. _Well fine. Run up there. I can't unless I want to blow my cover shithead._ As we ran, him on the roofs and me on the ground, I couldn't help question this bond we so easily formed.

I felt as if both of us didn't want to make bonds, and because of that, ours was born. I wasn't scared of our bond. I felt happy that I finally had someone, though I do have the guts to kill him if he decided to get in the way of my mission.

My face was slammed into the ground as I bumped into someone that actually had a build. "Kami help me!" I laid on the floor staring at the sky. My face having taken such a painful blow. Someone nudged my side but I couldn't help but answer with a groan.

"Tch, idiot." I looked at the fucker that said that. _Ha! It is a fucker! A Hyuuga!_

I looked at him in the eye before smirking, "Humans call other humans things what they are."

Before he could say anything else, I was thrown over a shoulder. I stared at white shorts and a blue shirt. Though my eyes only stared at his butt. _Damn, that's a nice butt, man._ "Sasuke, has any of your girlfriends told you, you have amazing butts?"

"Mai, I'm sure I'm only capable of having one butt." We talked about butts as we ran, mostly him, to the academy. It was noon already and the classes were probably having lunch right now. "Yeah but you also have a butt on your hair." I somehow managed to twist my body around and ruffle his hair. His sigh told me I got to him.

"So you are saying I have a nice butt, then?" I could feel, _feel_ , the grin on his face. Though this idiot didn't know who he was messing with.

"Well yeah, it looks like an awesome butt," I hovered my hand over his butt. I saw his butt tense, which only made my smirk wider. "But if I feel it, I could tell you if it is nicer than mine." Before I could slap my hand on his butt, his hand was creeping up my leg.

"How about I tell you which is better?" His hand creeping higher and higher. It was under my butt when he started drawing circles with his thumb. I frozen still. I've never had anyone done things such as these towards me. Normally, I would make people uncomfortable.

This is the thing about Sasuke. He has constantly been challenging me at my thing. Always having these snarky comments the past day. _Bitch_.

I've been caught in deadly genjustu's, seen the face of death multiple times, but never have I been in a situation where I couldn't move a muscle.

"Seems like someone can't talk." My breathing was shallow. My eyes were wide. My body was still. My finger twitched. _Haha duckbutt! You, my friend, are gonna suf-_ My train of thought was cut off as Sasuke threw me to the floor at the front of the academy. He didn't walk away with the rest of the students that were piling into the building.

He stood there patiently waiting for me to get up. What was he expecting from me? I thought he didn't interact with people, but I just walk in and he is my friend. "Hurry up, I don't want to be later than we already are."

He stands there with a hand for me. The sun was shining on him, making his features more striking. I could feel the pink tint on my cheeks as I stared at him. The feeling at the pit of my stomach wasn't making it any better. I couldn't truly read Sasuke. He showed himself as one way, but the other is a mystery towards me.

I held his hand and he pulled me up. I stood centimeters away from him. His hand tightened around mine. I looked into the abyss of mystery that was fanning my face with his breath. "Mai," Sasuke whispered.

Before either of us did anything, I turned around and pulled him into the building. I looked at him over my shoulder and smiled, "You said you didn't want to be late." I pulled his hand and we made our way inside.

People gave questioning gazes of Sasuke and I's hold. Neither of us cared though. We both had the same thought in mind. _Fuck the world._

When we entered our class, hell broke loose. Everyone was glaring at us. One could hear a pin drop as I pulled Sasuke to his seat. "See Sasuke? I didn't make you late."

"Tch." My gaze turned cold. I turned to him and asked, "What did you say?"

"Tch, late is an understatement, we woke up ten minutes ago, Mai." I deadpanned.

"I got you here on time for the afternoon class though, gosh." I flipped my hair and started walking over to my seat. _This guy needs to get his priorities straight… That doesn't make sense does it?_

"Mai?"

"Yeah?"

"I carried you here." Sasuke said before Iruka walked in. I flipped Sasauke off, "Fuck off Duckbutt."

I sat down and Iruka sighed. "Mai, please refrain from using that language. Also, you missed yesterdays after-school lesson and-"

There was a moment of silence. Iruka looked up to Mai only to find her sleeping on her desk. Drool poured of her mouth as she grumbled, "Itachi," she shuffled around. Boys around the room had hearts in their eyes. The new beauty slept so soundly. Though not everyone liked her, girls in the room wanted to kill her, now more than ever since she had contact with their "Sasuke".

Sasuke, however, was another story. He tensed up at the name that escaped Mai's lips. He could help but wonder who Itachi was? It couldn't be the same Itachi, could it?

Another sound broke through her lips, "Go play with your other little friends will you?" Sasuke had a ghost of a smile as he stared at her. She was special.

Iruka had another thought in mind.

I felt someone pick me up. _Man, this dude is warm._ I snuggled into them. I was on cloud nine before I was dropped. For the fourth time today, I laid on the floor.

"Iruka, why are you so cruel?" Tears were streaming down my face as I gazed at him. Iruka sighed once again, before scolding me.

"Three reasons Mai! Three reasons for which I'm mad! One, you are late. Two-" I cut Iruka off.

"Sasuke is late too."

"Two," He seethed, "you use a lot of foul language."

I started laughing a bit. "Well, I was raised by someone who worships the devil." All I got was a look of disbelief before a sigh.

"Three," Iruka said tiredly, he has clearly given up on me. _Yes, the lecture is done._ "You missed training yesterday, so are no longer caught up with the rest of us."

I sat up lazily, "Nu-uh, Iruka," I tried to act drunk. "You see, Sasuke trained me yesterday. He says I'm caught up."

Iruka and Sasuke had some sort of exchange so I turned to the class, "It's okay guys, I'll graduate with you!" The girls were fuming, they all had bright red faces with smoke coming out of their ears.

Sakura then stood up and pointed an accusing finger at me. "Want do you mean Sasuke trained you?" She shouted screeched.

"See, my dear, pink-headed, friend, after dinner, Sasuke reminded me that I missed training after-school. So he offered to help me out." I looked at Sasuke for a brief moment and saw that he was smirking. I smiled slightly at that, just knowing I was amusing him made me happy. "We went to the training grounds, mind that this was around midnight, and we trained. At some point, we fell asleep there. Sasuke and I woke up like twenty minutes ago and so we rushed here, meaning him carrying me. Our journey to this very prestigious school was very eventful too. We talked about our butts. He even went ahe-"

"They got enough information," Sasuke said with slight pink cheeks. I fell to the floor laughing about his embarrassment of his harassment towards me.

"Mai, please go back to your seat."

"Mai, you're up." I stood from my seat and walked out of the room.

I smiled at the facility of blending into the young ninja life. I spent yesterday training with Sasuke with taijutsu. The Hokage even had Anbu watch me train. I've done everything possible to seem like I was trying really hard to become a ninja. In all honesty, I spied on the Hokage after training with Sasuke, Iruka and him believe I have an aptitude for being a ninja.

I stood in front the door to the exam room. Passing and failing meant a lot since figuring out who was the kyuubi was very important. The village might've even not allowed them to be a ninja, so becoming a ninja would be a waste of time. I decided to not to be ninja, but I then thought of Sasuke. I wanted to work with Sasuke. I liked being around him. I came to the conclusion that I, Mai, like Sasuke, like all his other fangirls. I like Sasuke.

I pushed open the door and walked in. I greeted the Iruka and the other sensei with a smile. Before preforming the jutsu, I contemplated my options one more time. I stared at the ground with furrowed eyebrows.

"Mai, you know how to do the jutsu right?" I looked up at Iruka and smiled. He was taken aback. He didn't expect my reaction like that, more of a snarky remark.

"No Iruka, I was just thinking." I said quietly. My hands made the necessary handsign, Sasuke's face flashed in my head before I preformed the jutsu There was a poof next to me and there were five clones identical to me.

I looked at my clones before freaking out. "Shit," I cursed. The clones I made weren't clones but shadow clones.

"What's wrong, Mai?" The nameless sensei asked.

I put my hands infant of me and waved it off, "Nothing, Am I done?" Both of them nodded awkwardly. I quickly released my clones, grabbed a headband and ran off. I stuffed the headband into my pocket before walking out.

Parents greeted their children with smiles, congratulating them. _Tch. These kids don't know struggle._ Soon the parents quieted down and stared at me. I waved awkwardly at them. Whispers of how I didn't pass began.

"Oh poor girl didn't pass."

"I guess her and the demon weren't the only ones that didn't pass."

"Cut her some slack, she apparently has only gone to the academy for three days."

My eye twitched at the women in front of me. _S-such wh-whores._ "You're pathetic, I can't believe you didn't pass." I slowly turned to him.

"Sasuke," I stated quietly. I grabbed his collar pulled him close to my face. "Call me pathetic one more time."

"You know, if you wanted me to kiss you, you just had to ask." He said nonchalantly. I got an irk mark, before punching him. Seasick flew meters away, breaking through plenty of fences.

"You fucking incompetent duck!" I screamed, getting the attention of all the parents. I pulled out my headband and waved it around in his direction."What is this you dickhead! Huh? It's a fucking headband!" I turned to the parents, most being ninja looked at me surprised. "And you fuckers!" I started, "Don't go judging people, whores!"

By the time I finished screaming, Sasuke was already walking towards me. I was ready to start screaming at him again before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

 _This duck is going down._


End file.
